Lovers of Arkham
by echo2794
Summary: OCXBatman OCXJoker OCXScarecrow... Dr. Ashley and the young intern Krysta are finally settling into Arkham Asylum, but trouble never seizes to bloom, even in the form of love. Joker found himself to love the doctor, and Scarecrow has found an interest in the intern. However the girls always seem to find trouble..other pairings and characters as well...
1. Chapter 1

This was originally made as a present, but I need some ideas for the future and some feedback :) There are two girl OCs, Ashley and Krysta. both doctors. Laurence is ash's butler. I switch around scenes and transition with quotes, so dont get confused lol, i like the style! enjoy though, :) this is kind of random for me to post haha Review please!

* * *

The City of Terror, Insanity, and Romance; The City of Gotham

1

* * *

_ "Madness is the emergency exit. You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away... forever." -The Joker_

* * *

"Happy Anniversary Doc!" Joker howled from behind the small glass window; smile spreading up his face like a disease. His wide eyes met her's, the wild expression that he had mastered over the years exemplified by his clown-like appearance. It was that wild expression and maniacal personality that she had yearned to cure. How desperately did she want to see him a normal man. Scarred as he was, he was still a human, still open to be loved...

"Hmm.. anniversary Joker?" Doctor Ashley asked, walking up to the window and standing in front of it, a smile on her face. Joker had quickly became her favorite patient over the past few months. She was the only person he would show improvement for. Mostly due to the fact that he was madly in love with her. Joker stepped back from the window, placing his hand on the cool glass, making a light hand-print. His eyes captured her's with a hopeful look, letting the small amount of humanity he could muster shine through his emerald eyes. She sighed in defeat and matched his hand with her own. The contrast between her tanned skin and his made him seem all the more sickly and pale. He smiled compassionately for a moment then turned and fell onto the bed, his famous persona engulfing him once again.

"Why, yes Doc! Anniversary! I have been your patient for 175 days!" He exclaimed proudly, letting out a laugh of slight hysteria.

"I don't see that as much of an anniversary Joker, one may celebrate a year or a month...but why 175 days?" She said, turning to sit at her desk which was covered with files and a large high tech computer; courtesy of Wayne Enterprises.

"Well doc..." He began, his voice raising in the amusing tone he uses before spouting some type of ludicrous story or shocking fact; just to see it's effect on the listener. The doctor took a deep breath, leaning back in her chair as she prepared herself for whatever may come from the deadly clown's mouth. Joker was playing with a button on his suit as he spoke, a coy smile forming when he noticed she was listening. "Well... you see doc, 175 days to me is sort of, a record. It's the longest a Doctor has ever spent with me as their patient without well... you know.." He said, another hysterical laugh bursting from his throat. She looked at him wearily.

"No, I don't know. What is it Joker?" She said, slowly growing impatient with the clown's laughter. He paused in his laughter to wipe his hand over his mouth then licked his bright red lips before continuing.

"You see...by now, every other doc that ever tried to save me...died...committed suicide... landed themselves in a hospital... or ended up by my side as my girlfriend in this very asylum in a charming little Harlequin outfit!"

"So Harley is your girlfr-"

"In her mind! Yes she is. But to you Doc, and to me? I'm as bachelor as I always will be, well until you give up sanity and come to rock on the insane side of things." Joker explained, his head hanging off the bed upside down and his feet resting on the wall. Ashley stood and walked in front of the window.

"That's the opposite of why I'm here Joker. You're going to be sane." She said, not a hint of doubt in her voice. He smiled contently.

"And that, THAT is the reason I'm head over heels for ya Doc! You've made it 175 loooong days without hanging or gagging yourself or something of the sort. Yet, you haven't given in to the temptation of my charm either. But, if I may say, when your day comes to fall Doc, it will be in my bed rather than tied by the neck. You're much too classy for death!" He said, throwing his arms above his head. The doctor shook her head, and turned to return to her work. Yes, Joker and her had grown a bond, no, that did not mean she was going to run off and wear a tight circus uniform and sleep with him. That was more of a dumb blondes role...

"Hey Ash!" The new intern yelled obnoxiously, her head popping into the office and her blonde locks falling over her face as she smiled innocently. Speaking of dumb blondes...

"Yes Krysta?" Ashley sighed as she stared at the pile of files that at this point will never probably be finished.

" Crane and I were researching and we heard Batman brought in a new prisoner."

"Patient! Krysta this is not a prison. It's an asylum."

"Crane calls it a prison"

"Yeah and Crane's gonna be calling the unemployment agency too." Ashley retorted, mildly irritated. Her father hadn't worked all his life to make some slum of a prison. The intern was new though, and she was just listening to whatever her boyfriend/boss told her. Why hadn't she fired them for getting together?

"Doctor Fallen?" The intern said timidly, her voice shaking. Apparently the unemployment crack had actually got to her.

"Calm down Krysta. It's fine. Do you know who the patient is?" She said, already tired from dealing with nonsense.

"No, I did see Batman though when he checked in. He looked pretty wrecked, and stressed too. Maybe he needs some loving to cheer him up!" She said, giggling then ran out quickly. Ashley leaned back in her chair, her hands rubbing her temple. If she went out there to stand by Batman and console him, she'd never hear the end of it from her little blonde friend. Plus, who knows what type of revenge joker might plot due to it. Though, it was her job as owner to know the information of all new patients.

Sighing, Ashley rose from her chair and began the walk across the asylum.

"It's just because I'm boss, in no way do I need to see if Batman is okay. If he could walk all the way here, he's fine." She said quietly to herself, stepping into the main hall. Guards were crowding near the main elevator, surrounding Batman and the new patient. Pushing through, Ashley became excited to see Batman. She always adored seeing his gorgeous blue eyes. They were the only small hint as to who the man was behind the mask. He would only remove his costume in the dark for her, showing his naturally careful nature. She understood, but wanted for him to eventually trust her enough to tell her. Finally standing beside Batman, Ashley could not believe her eyes. As he turned to see her, she couldn't even manage to look into his cerulean eyes, it was much too hard to rip her gaze from his butchered body and blood soaked costume.

* * *

_"Though it is simple to bring on, you cannot escape from fear. For fear is not a delusion. You are a sentient mortal condemned to die, and time is against you."-Dr. Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow_

* * *

"I told Ashley about Batman, Crane." The young intern walked to her lover's side as he stared down at his research papers, his shoulders tight. "What's wrong?"

"All of this knowledge...all of this research, and nothing to do with it!" He said, pushing the notebooks to the side and falling back into his chair, fingers running through his brown hair.

"Relax Crane!" Krysta said, sitting on the arm of the desk chair and rubbing his shoulders. He calmed at her touch slightly, enough for him to speak calmly again.

"I know, I know. 'You have patients to worry about Crane!' I heard you.'" He said, quoting her last lecture. She nodded smiling.

"You do. And," She began, sitting on his lap, "I have been working on the formula. If we can find a way to control it a bit better, soon you can use it more on your patients. Maybe even Zsasz, when they find him." She shivered slightly at the thought of Zsasz, he was the most psychotic patient in the whole place, in her opinion.

"I can't believe he escaped." Crane said, shaking his head as he sipped his coffee. Krysta laid her head on him, stroking his chest lovingly. The doctor pretended he didn't notice.

"He frightens me. I really hope all those sessions you had before the last breakout were enough to make him forget me and Ash. I worry that he pairs you to me in his mind though. He isn't a moron." She said, he looked at her with a small smile.

"It's fine, I wouldn't let him get to you, not after that time when he almost killed you by Ashley's pool. He's lucky I didn't murder him." Crane said, his arm tightening around her. She smiled at him.

"Well you would be a bad doctor if you did. I'm fine now. Zsasz will be caught eventually, I'm sure. I don't think it will be soon though. Batman is probably going to be out of commission for a while with those wounds," She said. Crane nodded and peered at his desk, the glitter of a small tube catching his eye. It was his newest and greatest invention, fear toxin. The small vial had so much power in it, but how to use it to get revenge on those who had not suffered through true fear like he and his companion had? He couldn't risk his reputation, especially with the young intern's future on the line as well. He just needed a way to complete his plan without ruining everything.

"Crane? Why do you seem so dazed?" Krysta said, her hazel eyes widening with wonder. He met her eyes with the detached look he tended to have when he remembered the past. It was that look that led to the other side of Jonathan Crane. The side only she and his victims knew. She loved both sides,even if this side caused her fear, because the satisfaction she gained from his plans was like something she hadn't felt since before her own rehab years ago. She couldn't help but smile at him as his gaze turned into a slightly psychotic one.

"My dear intern, how does a well known doctor like me go about getting revenge on the masses without bringing bad revenue to his own image?" He asked, she thought for a moment then smiled as an idea entered her mind.

"A disguise? Another identity? That way you can do what you please, satisfy your soul, and still return to your position in the morning. Right?" She answered, smiling proudly, he nodded.

"It will be hard to do."

"That's why you have me Crane," She smiled and leaned towards him slowly, her eyes glazing over as she let her instincts for him take over. He smirked as he watched his own desire for revenge spread into her, bringing out the killer within both of them. He adored how easily influenced the young girl was. How easy did she trust her beloved teacher. As long as he kissed her whenever she did something he liked, she would never stop helping him, no matter how scandalous the deed was. Leaning down, he met her lips with his, in a soft but passionate kiss. His hand stroked her hair slowly while his other closed around the small vial on his desk. His plan was finally set, if everything went according to plan, it would not be long before he would have the world suffering through what he had, all while keeping his career. It would not be long before Gotham could finally experience real fear.

* * *

_ "Years ago, I created a mighty lie: an almost demonic creature of violence and vengeance; a night-beast whose very presence would strike fear into the criminal heart. But the lie was born to serve the greater good. The lie protected the innocent, the forsaken. The lie serves justice." -Bruce Wayne, Batman_

* * *

"Batman!" Ashley cried, forgetting all formalities. His costume was ripped and his flesh sliced in all ways imaginable. His blood soaked every visible inch of skin and fabric. She took his arm as he staggered, barely able to stand any longer. Managing a smile, he turned his head to greet her.

"Ashley. It's good to see you." He murmured, finishing with a cough. She led him to a small couch in the waiting room and he laid down, groaning as he moved his left arm. It appeared to be sprained.

"Who managed to do this to you?" She questioned, sitting in a chair she pulled beside the couch. He looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes out of exhaustion.

"I received information that a political figurehead was found cut up on the steps of city hall. inI assumed by the state the body that it was Zsasz's handiwork, but when I followed the trail the murderer left I was ambushed by assassins. It turns out it was the League of Assassins that had taken the guy out. It became a more dangerous situation then. They had a man named Solomon Grundy under their control. I took him here for rehab. He had been experimented on and has no recall of his past life. I figured the best place to be helped would be here. But, between him and the seemingly endless numbers of assassins I barely managed to have the strength to bring him here. It was rough." He explained. His head laid back on the arm of the couch and Ashley could see his breath was slowing.

"Stay here, they are bringing medical help. I'll be sure that Mr. Grundy has someone assigned to him when he awakens. Sorry you had to bring him all the way here. Next time send a message and we'll have someone come get you. Did you drive like this?" She said, giving him a lecturing look that he saw through squinted eyes.

"Yes I did." He said, chuckling at her accusing tone. Even on the brink of death he still managed to get a lecture.

"You could have killed someone." She said, sighing.

"Trust me, I was the only one in danger. I can barely breathe."

"Are you serious? Or just trying to gain sympathy so I won't yell at you anymore?" She spoke softly, starting to remove his shirt so the doctors could examine his wounds. He smiled.

"Both." He said, holding her hand tightly as he fell unconscious. Ashley sighed and stroked his cheek, happy to see him even in this condition.

"Hey doc?" Aaron Cash, Ashley's favorite guard, called as he walked in.

"Yes Cash?" She said, turning to him with a tired look.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got a call, Joker escaped."

* * *

_ "In my dream, the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly, a small light glowed. A candle flickered into life, symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining in the ugly dark. I laughed and blew it out." -The Joker_

* * *

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Laurence Williams himself?" Joker said sarcastically, his hands clenched around a large chain. The other end was wrapped around the neck of an unconscious Killer Croc. Laurence was standing between the two, one foot on the chain.

"You're going to let Croc go now Joker. He isn't leaving the asylum, and neither are you." Williams stated, his eyes keeping a steady gaze on Joker. The clown laughed hysterically and dropped the chain, throwing his hands up.

"Oh won't you RE-LAX Laurence! I was simply getting him for the party! Don't worry your invitation's in the mail, it's attached to a bomb though, so be careful handling." His lips quivered as he held back his laughter. Laurence's jaw clenched in irritation.

"What party Joker? What are you planning?" He asked furiously, yanking the chain away from Joker's feet.

"Didn't baby cakes tell you? It's our anniversary! Exciting, right? I'm almost writhing in ecstasy! It's a wonder what a beauty like her can do to a man's body when he fantasizes!" Joker said, his arms holding himself as he shivered over dramatically. Laurence rolled his eyes and walked forward a few steps.

"Joker, return to your cell. There will be no party. I'm sure you know that's what Ash would want. She does care for you, unfortunately. So, why don't you behave and go back to her?" He said, taking careful steps forward.

"You see, I would. But, I've had my men make up a BIG party downtown. Oh, there will be streamers, gags, and goons EVERYWHERE! Hehehe...exciting eh? HAH!" Joker exclaimed, beginning to laugh. Laurence could recognize that Joker was becoming unstable, and the last thing he needed was Croc waking up and eating him alive while Joker stands there in pure hysterics. He turned and chained Croc to the wall of his cell, then faced towards Joker, gun in hand.

"Woah woah! Laurence! Whatcha doing with that gun? I didn't do nothing to ya yet!" He said, holding his hands up.

"Go back upstairs Joker, turn yourself in." Laurence commanded, watching Joker's every move. The Joker sighed and shrugged.

"I would butler, but you see, I gotta run! And between you and me, I wouldn't be in here right now..." Joker said, Laurence moved his finger to pull the trigger when the ceiling began to cave in. Turning to escape to the elevator, he remembered Croc.

"Damn it. You're Ashley's patient aren't you..." He said to aloud, and used all his strength to drag the Croc into the elevator, barely evading the falling slabs of concrete. After a minute he managed to drag Croc to safety with only a bruised back and a twisted ankle he received when he tripped over the cracking ground just before the elevator opening. He pushed the button on the elevator, and collapsed on the ground, panting deeply.

"Wheres Ashley! What'd you do to Croc!" A deep voice bellowed from beside him.

"Great, Croc's awake, and I left my gun in the basement."

* * *

_"And now madness takes you...forever"-Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow_

* * *

"Crane," Krysta whispered, pulling back from their kiss as a large boom sounded from the lowest level of the asylum. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Another break out?" He wondered, pulling his keyboard closer so he could still type while Krysta nestled into his lap. As he began bringing up the security program red lights flashed on the screen.

"What do those errors mean Crane?" The intern asked as she re-buttoned his shirt for him and fixed her own.

"A high level cell has been opened."

"What cell?" She said, looking at the screen in fear.

"Joker's cell... and, it looks like there is commotion in Croc's too." He said, typing quickly to bring up the basements security cameras. "All the camera's are trashed. Come on, we have to go find out what's going on."

"But Joker is loose!" She said desperately.

"He isn't Zsasz. He doesn't just randomly jump out and stab everyone, if he worked this hard to get out, he sure as Hell has a reason for it." Crane said, carrying her out of the office and down the hall towards the main hall where Batman had been. "Hopefully Ashley is still there..."

"Hey! Where you think you two are running off to?" A man said, cutting off the couple. He was flanked by two others, all of them wearing clown masks.

"I recommend you get out of my way." Crane said. The front man chuckled.

"You got some guts for a little guy don'tcha? Listen, I ain't got no orders to kill you, yet. I just got a letter." He said, throwing an envelope which landed on Krysta's lap. She picked it up, taking out the small card inside. Crane looked down at it, a disturbed look taking over his face.

You're cordially invited to the anniversary party of Ashley Fallen and her beloved Joker. Tonight at 8 pm in the top floor of Hotel Belle Monico. Formal attire ladies and gents! It's gonna be an explosion of fun!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2! reviews would be lovely :)

* * *

The City of Terror, Insanity, and Romance; The City of Gotham

2

* * *

"_You got a cure for me then, Doc? Can you make me... normal?" -Waylon Jones, Killer Croc_

* * *

"Ms. Ashley is not here Croc. She is hopefully safe in her office." Laurence spoke calmly, trying not to threaten Croc. Though he had made great progress over the months Ash had been working with him he was still very deadly when she was not around. Anyone who treated him like an animal would witness a very rapid relapse.

"Why wouldn't she be safe! Where is clown man! Cro-I was searching for food when Clown came down, sprayed a gas in my face, made me see bad memories..." Croc responded, his tone mostly stable. His hands shook slightly, showing that he was not perfectly under control. He was still managing to keep to first person though, depicting the lasting positive affect Ash's sessions were having on him. When unstable he would refer to himself as Croc.

"Well do not worry my friend. I'm sure Ms. Ashley will help you. I apologize that Joker got to you before I could stop him." Laurence said sincerely, Croc turned to look at him, his small yellow eyes burning into Laurence's.

"Did you stop Clown?" Croc asked simply, Laurence knew that his answer may trigger some emotion.

"No, he escaped. I tried but he collapsed that part of the sewer. I had to get us to safety." Laurence explained.

"Croc need no help! Joker is after Ashley! MY ASHLEY!" He roared, standing to his feet, his enormous stature towering over Laurence. The butler stepped back, his eyes widening. In the small elevator Croc's head had to bend over Laurence's, his body turning into a prison around the butler.

"I know but the Joker has an elaborate plan! I am sure he is not after her right now. We must not waste time here! Let's go see for ourselves..." Laurence looked to the elevator door, the small dial above it showing they were only half way up; more than enough time for him to be devoured.

"What if clown has Ashley! If he hurts her, Croc will kill both of you!" Croc yelled, lifting Laurence off the ground by his shirt and pushing him to the cold metal wall of the elevator. Laurence looked into Croc's eyes, knowing only confidence could save him.

"Croc. You know I will never let her be hurt. She is my master, and always will be. I assure you that I am trustworthy, my friend. Now please, release me. The elevator will be stopping soon." Laurence said, hiding his terror well. Croc stared at him skeptically for a moment then dropped him, stepping back as the elevator door opened.

"Go. Lead the way to Ashley, Butler. I must see her now, before things get dangerous."

* * *

_ "What is it that moves someone to pledge loyalty to someone else? Do we bond over tragedies - or over hope?" -Bruce Wayne, Batman_

* * *

"Stay here Batman." Ashley ordered, rising from her chair as the Doctors moved to work on the hero. Batman shooed them away, standing by her side.

"I'm fine. I'm going to check his cell, then wash up. I've been through worse, trust me."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Batman." Ashley said, walking down the hall as he followed beside her. She would normally make him stay put, but the Joker's escape was too serious to be ignored for even a moment. Why had he got out? He was fine earlier, and she had not noticed any change in his behavior. How could she not have seen anything? He's her patient. Ashley sighed, hurrying to her office. Sure enough, the door to his cell was open, the alarm system completely shredded. On the desk was a large bouquet of flowers, and an elegant salmon colored card. The words were written in beautiful red writing.

My beautiful Ashley, Please come to the celebration willingly, I do not wish to upset you today. It is our day after all. Meet me on the roof, I have a beautiful surprise for you. If you are not there in time though, I am afraid to say I will be forced to send in... a friend of mine, HAH!

Love you Babe! Joker

"I have to go Batman." She said quietly, he sighed in response.

"I know, I have the worst feeling I did this to you when I said I could only trust you with handling him." Batman said. She smiled.

"Well you did say that."

"I still stand by it, he's improving. For some reason I actually think he really wants this for you. Sadly he still is a criminal, I have to take him back here."

"Of course you do Batman. But, he's my responsibility. I have to go. Here," She pulled up her hair, exposing the skin of her neck. Batman smirked.

"A goodbye hickey?" He said, chuckling softly. She shook her head at his bad joke and waited as he attached a small tracking device to the back of her neck, below her hairline. She patted her hair down, and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, not worrying about the blood getting on her work coat. He stared into her eyes softly, his arms circling her waist and holding her to his chest. Her small figure fit perfectly into his toned physique. She smiled, moving onto her toes to be able to reach higher. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers teasingly.

"Be careful with him Ashley, I want you to be untainted when I finally get to claim you." He said, his voice deepening as he spoke to her in such a loving way. The sound soothed her, but she had to tease him.

"When you claim me? I would change that to if you claim me. I haven't seen anything extraordinary yet in you Batman. I'm still waiting for a surprise." She said, pulling his head down so their lips were only inches apart, his sweet breath mixing with hers. The corner of his mouth curved up slightly, his lips staying parted as he panted softly. She always made his body react even with the slightest touched.

"Hmm... a surprise eh? I'll work on that. Anything to get you." He said, finally closing the gap between their lips. His lips were soft but the kiss was rough, silently showing his desire for more. She matched the pressure of his kiss with her own, her hands resting on his cheeks. His arms tightened around her, her body pressing into the contours of his toned chest and abdomen. She let him kiss her for another minute, then finally pulled back to breathe. His breathe was warm on her face as they stayed a small distance apart, panting for air. He moved in for another kiss after regaining his breath but she stopped him, her finger resting on his lips.

"Later Batman, I have my work to do." She said, turning to leave. He watched her in awe as she walked out, then smiled to himself once she was out of view.

"She definitely has her priorities straight; my kind of woman."

* * *

_"Well, hello, beautiful."-The Joker_

* * *

"Oh Ashley baby I just knew you would show up!" Joker exclaimed, hopping down from the helicopter he had stationed on the roof. She walked up to him and his arm naturally wrapped around her, helping her climb into the copter. Once inside he grabbed her and pulled her to sit sideways on his lap, his arms beneath her, cradling her. She complied, deciding it was better not to argue with a psychotic criminal while sitting in a running helicopter controlled by one of his men.

"Of course I would, you are my patient Joker. But, you need to stay here. The police will be after you, I haven't cured you yet." She said calmly, he looked to her, his smile widening.

"But Doc you must be so proud! You've made it farther than any Doctor I know! And trust me, I know plenty HAH!" He laughed. She sat up straight, looking into his eyes. He stared back, his crazy shell slowly melting and his expression calming.

"Please Joker, we can celebrate here. I am proud, but if you hurt anyone, it will all be for nothing. I don't want you to relapse, not now. We've gone so far." She reasoned, her hand touching his cheek, thumb rubbing over his scars softly. She was the only one who could touch them and live, he was even beginning to like when she did. His eyes closed as he contemplated what she said. Finally he looked down to her, his expression a bit confused.

"Oddly enough I understand what ya mean Doc, but I can't call it off. There's a lot of bad guys at the hotel party room, it's better if I lead you and whoever is tracking us to them. Plus, if I don't bring some of the stuff I said I'd pay them with for helping set up, I'd be a dead man pretty quick. So, I promise my men and I won't hurt anyone, but the others I can't say." He responded, his head leaning into the touch of her hand. She smiled slightly, her hand cupping his cheek.

"That's more than I expected of you. I'm so proud of you Joker." She said, leaning into his chest. She knew it was too late to go back, the criminals at the hotel would hurt people if Joker didn't show up. He was right. She was satisfied enough with his promise, it would be hard for him though. If all the other criminals were being wild it was second nature for him to jump in. Ashley looked up to him, watching his calm expression as he looked out the helicopter window. He really was calm with her, the contrast to his usual self was almost shocking. She was proud, but she really needed it to expand to others as well. He needed a friend that he could be normal with, but who? Who could she trust with her beloved patient. He was so vulnerable to relapse, she couldn't let some random doctor come in. He wouldn't trust another Doctor anyway. She didn't trust Crane enough, and Krysta didn't have the mental capability to not fall for Joker's small tricks. Laurence was a possibility, but he was busy and she had a feeling it wouldn't work out. She sighed, curling her body against his. She stayed close to him, thinking about what she could do to help him.

"Love you Doctor" He said softly, so his goons wouldn't hear. She barely heard him herself, but she still smiled.

"Thank you Joker, you make me smile." She responded, he burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

_"I am the vengeance reaper!" -Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow_

* * *

Crane looked down into the young blonde in his arms, watching the fear brighten in her eyes. He shook her softly, gaining her attention.

"It will be fine Krysta. Honestly I see no reason we even have to go. You know Batman and her butler will be going after her. Ashley will be fine. Let's just stay here and tend to the patients that are still here." He said, his voice relaxed. She looked up into his ice blue eyes, and felt relief. The relief was short-lived however, when one of Joker's goons stepped forward. He was the tallest of them, and his mask was blue with yellow around the eyes, nose and mouth. The mouth of the mask was frowning, it gave him a very frightening appearance. He was wearing a black jacket, with HAHAHA! spray-painted on the front in dripping neon green paint. He had faded jeans and boots, and he had a muscular build from what could be seen under the baggy jacket. His hood was up, but Krysta could see a mess of light brown locks underneath the hood. She wondered idly what his face looked like, but her thoughts were interrupted by his arrogant voice.

"Sorry cutie, but you're definitely going. You see, Joker ordered us to take something pretty special from you two and, if you want it back, you're gonna come to the party." He said. His voice had a slight Italian ring to hit, giving his words a but more of a threatening ring to them. She moved out of Crane's arms, and he set her on her feet.

"What did you take?" She asked, looking up at the man. She could see his mask move slightly as he smirked beneath.

"Something important. We got a request for you by one of the criminals. So you have to come. Now, are you two going to go willingly or do we have to take you with us to make sure he comes? Trust me I don't mind either way blondie." He stepped forward, close enough that if he reached out he could touch her. She naturally stepped back, her face keeping a confident expression but her hands shaking. Crane reached forward and took her hand.

"We'll go, you three can leave. There's no need to take her anywhere." Crane said, moving her to his side. The blue masked clown chuckled.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later then cutie." He said, turning to leave with the other goons. Crane waited until they were a safe distance, then quickly turned on his heels and pulled her back to his office.

"I doubt that we're going," Crane began, "What could they have taken?" The pair walked into the office, Crane looking around the shelves. Krysta began checking the drawers, then walked down to the small lab below the office.

"Crane!" She yelled, and the doctor ran down.

"Yes?" He said, looking at her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"They took all of it. The fear toxin, gas, everything! Joker can't have that stuff Crane. We have to go." She said, her words rushed. Crane ran around the room, searching through everything. She was right, he had to comply with Joker. He needed to get it all back. It was too dangerous to fall into a criminal's hands. Turning to her, Crane sighed.

"Looks like we're party guests." He said, a tone of defeat in his voice. Krysta ran over, hugging him. The clown's words kept repeating in her mind.

_We got a request for you by one of the criminals. _He had said, who would have requested her?What did a criminal want from her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope people are actually enjoying this lol, reviews would help XD **

**if you have any ideas or story requests, tell me in the reviews! I really want to know what you all are thinking... **

**I'm not a mind reader haha Anyways, enjoy and click that review button!**

The City of Terror, Insanity, and Romance; The City of Gotham

3

* * *

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment!" -Joker_

* * *

"Here we are baby cakes. Now, I have to go thank some friends. You stay with my buddies here." Joker said, jumping off the helicopter onto the roof. Ashley yelled to protest, but the sound was drowned by the thumping sound of the helicopter as it raised from the roof. Taking her around the tall skyscraper, the helicopter finally landed at the end of a long black carpet.

"A black carpet instead of a red one, well, isn't that perfect for a criminal's party." She said emphatically as she hopped off. The goons from the copter surrounded her like guards and led her in. Glancing around, she noticed criminal goons of all types, but no one recognizable. She assumed the big names must be making an entrance soon as well. Stepping to the door, she heard a loud hyperactive yell from behind her. Turning, she was hugged by Krysta, who looked particularly hysterical.

"Ashley! You're okay? Crane drove us here and I saw you, this is insane!" She yelled over the roar of the crowd. Ashley looked at her questioningly, then realized she hadn't actually looked around much. She was staring at the floor the whole way in. Turning, she looked up to finally see the building. Viewing in awe, she finally realized how long Joker had been planning this. The whole hotel had been taken over, and was painted black with red ribbons spiraling down the sides. Neon green spray paint was used to paint hearts all over the walls. The building was completely lit, and was glowing. In the exact center of the building front was a large poster of a joker card. The card was a classic joker card, but a queen was by his side, and the queen looked similar to Ashley. She stared, mesmerized, before being pushed into the building along with Krysta and Crane. She knew the blonde was talking, but her shock didn't let her mind process a word.

She was soon snapped back to the real world; her view of the environment around her clearing when she realized she was only in underclothes, and there were goons all around the room. She was frightened for a moment, then she realized she was on a raised platform, and two goons were measuring her. She idly wondered when her and Krysta separated, but realized she honestly had no idea. Turning to one goon that had a eerily happy rainbow clown mask, she touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"What's going on?" She asked as he measured her waist, his hands cold on her skin, she shivered.

"Dressing you for the party." He spoke quickly, turning to wrap a tight leather mini skirt around her waist. She watched him, then decided it was safe to keep questioning him, he didn't seem dangerous.

"What's this party like?" She asked, raising her arms as he put a red low cut tank top on her.

"Can't tell ya, it's good though. Joker been having us work real hard." He said, his tone oddly barbaric for a man who could tailor so well. Ashley sighed as they put a chained leather vest on her, which had a joker card embroidered the chest part. She looked down, then noticed the skirt had card themed trimmings as well. The outfit was cute at least, but she was too frightened to think about it for too long. Closing her eyes, she attempted to calm down, before being yanked out the door by her tailors, almost tripping on the stilettos they had her put on at some point.

* * *

"_Sometimes I wonder why I do things, but I was taught to shut up and act." -Laurence Williams_

* * *

"Are we beneath the building Croc?" Laurence asked, looking downwards.

The odd partners were beneath the hotel, floating in the murky water of the sewer. Laurence was kneeling carefully on Croc's back as he swam. They had followed the sound of the helicopter once they realized Joker had taken Ashley.

"Yeah." Croc growled from beneath the butler, and turned quickly, almost knocking Laurence off. Croc finally stopped, and snapped at Laurence to get off him. Laurence gladly did so, and looked up once he was standing on a platform beneath a sewer entrance, squinting at the bright light that shone through the small holes. The platform he was on was below the furnace room, and he could hear goons inside. Carefully, he began using the sides of the walls to climb up the vertical tunnel to get to the sewer grate. Below him, he heard Croc surface and climb on to the platform to follow. Using all his upper body strength, he watched the men as they worked on the heating system.

"Man, you see Joker's gal?" A man with a red clown mask asked the other, who had a long black ponytail and clown makeup instead of a mask. The man with the ponytail turned to answer him

"Ashley? Yeah, I did. She's smoking! How come Joker gets all the hot ones? I mean I'm good looking right?"

"Uhhh... sure man." The other said awkwardly.

"Exactly! We'll just see what happens when she sees me! Man..." The pony-tailed man trailed off, shaking his head.

"What're you even saying Mikey? You can't steal Joker's girl! You ain't got the guts. None of us do. That's why we goonies, and he's boss."

"Maybe I want to move up the corporate ladder! Just cause you're Joker's property don't mean me." Mikey retorted. The other shook his head.

"Whatever ya say Mikey. Anyways, you know what I heard?"

"Wha?"

"I hear some idiot slipped up and let Harley know about the party."

"What? Joker gonna kill him. He said it was critical that she don't know." Mikey said. His friend nodded, and walked across the room, standing on the sewer grate. Laurence took the chance and kicked the grate, knocking the goon down and throwing himself on top of him, snapping his neck. He turned to the other, a deadly glare in his eyes. Mikey stared shocked, then ran to pull an alarm. Reaching it, he began to pull the lever when Croc exploded out the sewer hole and tore the man's arm off in one sweep. Turning to Laurence, Croc smiled a sadistic look.

"Croc punish goon?" Croc gleamed his sharp teeth in a smile. Laurence shrugged apathetically and walked out.

"Do what you want." Laurence said, closing the door to muffle the man's shrieks. Pausing, Laurence took his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Batman answered.

"Batman, the infiltration is complete."

* * *

_"Are you not going to drink your tea? It's my special tea. My special tea. My specialty."-Jervis Tetch, Mad Hatter_

* * *

"Where...Where am I?" The young blonde intern asked, her vision blurry. She realized she had been unconscious, and her head hurt. She could here a muffled screaming from down the hall, it sounded like Crane. Her vision finally clearing, she realized she was in a cold concrete room. Looking around at the shelves, she assumed it must have been the storage room. The door was open, and she could see Joker standing with his back to her, talking to another man.

"Is..is she there? Did you bring her? You said you'd bring her!" The man said in hysterics. Krysta crawled forward slowly, trying to see the man. She heard Joker chuckle and he shifted over, blocking her view.

"Why, yes my friend. I have your payment. Thank you for the dinner arrangements."Joker said, cackling as he left. The door was still open, and the man he was speaking to tried to peak in but was pushed back by one of Joker's men. Moving forward, Krysta could see more goons walking down the hallway, two pulling Crane.

"Crane!" She yelled. He looked over and she tried to get up but realized that she was chained to the floor by her waist. Fiddling with the chains, she screamed for Crane again.

"Krysta! It'll be fine! They used my gas to get us. I knocked you out before it affected you but I couldn't fight them all off. I promise I'll be ba-"

"Shut up!" A goon interrupted, and they disappeared down the hall. Whimpering, the young girl watched as the hysterical man from earlier peaked in.

"Alice...?" He asked, his strawberry blonde locks falling onto his face. He was wearing a large green hat, and had a suit to match. Krysta smiled, hoping he was friendly, and moved forward a bit.

"You mean, like Wonderland? I love that story! The mad hatter was funny." She said, he ran forward and knelt in front of her, smiling.

"Alice... I found you Alice! Let's hurry! We're late!" The Mad Hatter said, taking her hands in his. She tilted her head, confusion fluttering over her features.

"Alice? But, my name is-"

"Alice! Yes, I know! Silly girl," He stroked her cheek "Of course I know your name. Now, let us hurry Alice!"

Staring into the criminal's eyes, she a small reflection of herself. Her hair made to look like Alice's and someone had put an Alice outfit on her, probably whoever had chained her up. Looking down, she pulled the skirt of the dress down, a blush touching her cheeks. So, this was the guy that wanted her. Joker must have promised him Alice in exchange for his help with the party.

"But, Hatter, I... I don't want to go." She said carefully, monitoring his expressions. His smile faded, and was replaced by a desperate frown.

"But Alice! We are late! Hurry!" He pulled her, making her yelp when the chain around her waist dug into her stomach. Looking down, he gasped and tackled her back, sitting above her. "Alice! Sit still Alice. I will release you." He took his hat off, taking a key inside, and unlocked the chains. Sighing in relief, Krysta sat up, only to come face to face with the Mad Hatter. Blushing, she tried to move away, only to have her wrists grabbed by the suddenly strong man.

"Alice..." He whispered, then leaned in for a kiss, only to be elbowed in the chest. The blow didn't hurt, but the surprise let her run. Sprinting down the hall, she turned into the first room that was slightly open. Stopping dead in her tracks, she stared at the long dining table, tea party in place.

"Oh Alice, you finally made it. Care for some tea?" She heard his voice, his breath warm on her ear.

* * *

_"Well, hello, beautiful." -Joker_

* * *

"Oh my Lord..." Joker said, walking across the ballroom, which had been painted black and red. Ashley was standing at the door of the room, looking at the Joker warily. There was goons all over the room. Smiling, Joker put her arm around her. "You're stunning baby. They did good." Joker led her to the front of the room, where a card themed throne was raised above the floor on a platform. Sitting with her on his lap, Joker smiled at his goons.

"Well, I know you all have worked long and hard, and you all want some payment. So, why don't I finally pay you all back. Now, in this building right now, creeping up the walls..." he paused to lean forward for affect, "lurking... in the shadows... is the Batman!" The crowd roared, Ashley's fist tightened, her natural worry taking over. "And, he brought some friends! A large crocodile, and I'm sure you all know him, and a butler! Looks like Batman knew we are too much eh?" Joker cackled, the crowd mimicking his laughter. Joker's hand stroked her back, and he looked down to her.

"Ready for the entertainment lovely?" He asked, his smile taking up more of his face than seemed humanly possible. Ashley looked up at him sadly.

"No, leave them alone. They care about me. Joker, please stop this." She asked, he shook his head.

"Babe I can't! If I don't give them this, they will riot. Do you know how much death a riot brings?" He looked into her eyes. She looked away, misery evident in her expression. She was worried for her Batman, he never had recovered from his previous injuries. She hoped deep within that they wouldn't find him soon.

"We found him!" A goon yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long...I got some favorites :) Thanks! But, I really need to know if you all like this, so please take a minute to review.**

**I love new ideas :) And if you have a favorite character you want added, tell me and I will add them in :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The City of Terror, Insanity, and Romance; The City of Gotham

4

* * *

"_I'm crushed! You don't like the fantasy world I've created for you?" -Jervis Tetch, Mad Hatter_

* * *

Taking deep breaths, Krysta tried to relax herself. Obviously the man had great affection for her due to some hallucination that he is in Wonderland... So, if she denies the world he should stop correct? She was a psychology student, she could do this.

"Hatter..." She said slowly, not yet turning around. His breath was tickling her ear as he stood close behind her.

"Alice?" His voice was a deep whisper, much more threatening than the hyperactive one he had used earlier. The young blonde closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the closeness of the man.

"I am not Alice. My name is Krysta, I am an intern at Arkham Asylum. We can help you there if you let us." She said in monotone, showing no fear. She maintained composure until the man behind her gripped her arms and spun her around. There were a few locks of hair over his eyes, but she could clearly see in those eyes he had become hysteric.

"What!? Alice...oh Alice, why are you talking like the doctors! You are Alice, you are! Don't speak those words!" He yelled in her face, making her flinch.

"No, I'm not Alice! Now leave me be Hatter." She stood her ground, looking into the wild eyes. She hoped he would stop, if only she wasn't mistaken...

Grabbing a thin glass vase from the table, Hatter smashed it on the table beside them, making the large piece left in his hand sharp.

"NO!" He shrieked, swinging the sharp glass at her face. The intern ducked, suffering only a small cut on her cheek before sprinting down the halls, Hatter on her heels. She thought to scream, but knew in a hotel of criminals she was on her own, she only hoped Crane was alright...

Running forward, she saw two large doors that seemed to go to a ballroom, knowing it was her only chance, she ran forward, flinging herself into the doors...

* * *

_"It's going to be one of those nights."-Bruce Wayne, Batman_

* * *

Being pulled forward, Wayne had to admit he wasn't in a good spot. The Joker was raised on a platform with Ashley, out of easy reach, and he was completely surrounded on all angles. The criminals were everywhere. He also could tell they all weren't just hired goons, some were high-class criminals, and it was obvious not one of them would like the Bat.

"You won't get away with this Joker." He said confidently, pulling away from the grasp of the goons bringing him in. The room was filled to the rim, all eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably, sizing up each opponent.

"Oh there ya go Batty! Making those threats of yours! Hate to say it though, it's a lie this time... it seems you're a TAD bit outnumbered...hahahaha!" Joker cackled and kicked his feet as the men surrounded Batman, all armed with weapons intended beat him to a bloody pulp. Batman raised his fists, ready to take them all on.

* * *

_"I saw...Oblivion! I saw that...we are all the same, stuck on a miserable loop that demands salvation, so I gave it." -Victor Zsasz_

* * *

Running...running...she felt like it would never end.

There were criminals everywhere, and she was pushing through them, finding her way to the center of the room. She had lost Hatter in the crowd, but she was in a whole new danger. She was in the main event. The whole "party" was there, and attention was on her. She had interrupted whatever thing was about to happen.

Finally stumbling to the center of the room, she was in a cleared out circle. Batman was there, staring at her. She stopped, finally getting to catch her breath, when she finally got a clear look around. There were eyes everywhere...cold..murderous eyes. The eyes of a predator when you save it's prey. She was frightened. They were about to kill Batman, and she had stumbled in and interrupted their celebration. Looking around for something to save her, she spotted Ashley. Her boss and friend was too far away though, and raised above the mass of people. The only friendly person there was Batman, and he had his own life to save as well, which she doubted was possible with this mess.

Trying to decipher a plan of escape, her eyes were brought straight ahead when a man stepped from the crowd. Her eyes widened. The man was smiling psychotically, his bright blue eyes filled with amusement. He had no shirt, and was wearing the normal orange prisoner pants. His skin was pale, and covered in scars like tally marks...one for each person he killed. Victor Zsasz... her nightmare. His head was bald, clearly showing the four vertical slashes on it. The fifth cut had not been sliced into his flesh yet, he was saving that one for when he could kill Batman. She didn't want to know where he would slice his skin for her...

"Look what stumbled in!" He said loudly, laughing at her helpless state. The intern stepped back, fear in her eyes. Zsasz was her true fear, he had almost killed her once before. She had been invited to swim at Ashley's mansion on the hill behind the asylum on Arkham Island. It was there that Zsasz had grabbed her from behind, knife to her neck. She found out later he had escaped to kill her. Crane had had to fight the man off, and she survived. Soon after, Zsasz escaped. Knowing his nature not to leave things undone, she knew he was after her, the thought had frightened her for months...

"Leave me be Zsasz..." She whimpered out, sounding much less commanding then she intended, her fear taking over. She wasn't going to escape, not on her own. Zsasz had his favorite knife in hand, signaling her death.

"Hah! I don't think so... Are you scared? Listen to that little pathetic voice of yours..." He said, beginning to circle her, drawing closer every couple steps. He reached forward a bit, sliding the knife gently along the puffy end of her Alice dress. "What's this? Had some fun with Hatter?" He mocked her, making the room chuckle. She glared, trying not to show her fear despite her shaking fists.

"No! And leave me alone!" She yelled at him, breaking his calm as he lunged forward, aiming the sharp blade at her neck...

* * *

_"The sinister Scarecrow is free once more - a living heart attack loose in the dark!" -Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow_

* * *

Watching Zsasz, Crane was easily able to spot when he snapped, he was his patient after all. Turning a lever beside him, he began chuckling. It was time he made his appearance.

"That's enough!" He bellowed into a microphone, gaining everyone's attention including Zsasz's who stopped his knife just before the girl's throat. Crane knew he had called it close, but it made it all the better, Krysta's fear would only make his disguise better. "This show isn't yours to steal Zsasz... I think it's my turn...What do you fear? Scarecrows...?" He walked down from a balcony that was on the side of the ballroom. The room looked at him in confusion. He smiled under his new mask, his costume had the intended affect.

To create his new persona, Crane had to create an identity. It was the only way to achieve his secret goal and maintain his job. He had become Scarecrow... and he had done it all through. He wore a mask that had the eyes and mouth cut sloppily, stitches going across the mouth hole to give a scarier look. The mask flared at the bottom to drape over his shoulders and chest, since he wore no shirt. He had a rope tied around his neck for the scarecrow affect, and the rope laid on his chest as well. His pants were a similar fabric to his mask, and were stitched all over. On his hand was his greatest weapon, a large claw that had needles on each finger, needles filled with his precious fear toxin.

As he walked down the stairs, he eyed the vents around the room. Just in time, the vents were pouring out his precious gas, and the show was about to begin. He would save his lovely intern, and strike fear into the hearts of all the criminals, showing them what he was capable of. They would know true fear... they would live it..

* * *

_"Haven't you ever heard of the healing power of laughter?"-The Joker_

* * *

Looking to the lovely woman in his arms, Joker was no fool. He knew the "Scarecrow" or whatever was up to something.

Scooping her tight in his arms, he stood and eyed the room. There, what he was looking for. The Scarecrow had begun to flood the room with a gas... looking closer, he noticed it was causing people to scream in horror. Deciding against screaming to death and breaking his movie star grin, Joker walked to a closet where he stuffed many of his gags and fun things and pulled a gas mask on himself, of course it had a smile painted on it. He grabbed another and placed it on Ashley, making sure she pulled it tight. She shifted in his arms, looking back.

"Someone grabbed Krysta..." She said, her voice a bit muffled by the mask...and the thousand screaming people.

"It will be fine dear, worry for yourself..." He said, squeezing her tight. He looked to the security camera and waved, then motioned to his face. Soon many of his guards flooded the room, all with emergency gas masks. Ashley couldn't deny it, the sight of a whole line of gas mask clad guards was frightening, especially when they turned inward to face each other, making an aisle for Joker and herself. Joker set her down on her feet, laughing as he spun her.

"Come now! Let us have the first dance!" He said, dancing with her down the aisle made by the guards like they were in a normal ballroom and didn't have gas masks on.

Trying not to pay attention to the man spinning and waltzing with her, she looked around, regretting it instantly. Screaming men were frantically gripping at the guards, trying to reach in and clawing at their own faces and any faces near them. All over people were crying out and fighting one another, seeing their worst nightmares. The image terrified her. Joker with his smiling gas mask, the seemingly never ending line of gas mask guards, and the apocalypse of people on the outside of the human shield on her sides. She didn't understand how Joker was so happy, but she didn't want to be grabbed by one of the people outside the guards, so she moved in closer to him.

"Ashley dear... I love you, I'm sorry the party was cut short." He said softly in her ear. She looked up, barely making out his eyes through the mask.

"Joker, it's fine. Just, get me out of here please... It's freaking me out." She said, pulling close to him as Joker led them out the main doors to the sidewalk, she could hear police sirens in the distance. "Thank God..." She said in relief, removing the gas mask to breathe the night air. Joker removed his as well, never losing his smile as he looked at her.

"So babe, want to get dinner?"

* * *

**Hope it was good...not sure how I feel about it. I was really stuck on what to do. Reviews are lovely...**


End file.
